In Your Arms
by AkasukiAlexis
Summary: Sauke wants to end his life, but Naruto makes him rethink his ways after he rescues him. Sight OOC. Naru/Sasu Fluffy, cute, but sadness.


**This is just a oneshot that I've been thinking about. I just had to write it down!**

**This features one of my most favorite Naruto pairing EVER: NaruSasu!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then why would I be here?**

* * *

16 year old Sasuke Uchiha stood on the bridge looking down into the ocean, the cold wind stinging his bare pale cheeks, giving them a slight pink tint. It was December 11th at 11:00 pm. He was certain Kakashi was worried about him and was panicking due to him asking for Sasuke to be home by 9:00. But he wasn't coming home. He wasn't going anywhere except off that bridge. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, from being bullied to his parents deaths. From being abused by his uncle, Orochimaru to Itachi leaving him to take over the family business. It was all happening at once, it was too much for the poor raven. He decided that if his life was going to be hard, then why have a life? Why not just end it, so that you wouldn't feel pain anymore?

Thats why he was here.

' You can do this Sasuke. Just count to three, then jump, and it'll all be over. ' He thought to himself as he looked over the icy dark blue salty blanket of water.

" One..." Images of his mom and dad, on the road, under car rubble, a puddle of red leaking out from under them as a five year old Sasuke watched.

" Two..." Orochimaru's sneering face came into view, his yellow snake like eyes glaring down at the young 11 year old Uchiha who was struggling to get up, bruises caked on his beautiful white skin. ' You're weak Sasuke, '

" Three..." Sasuke, now 15, fell to the ground with a hard thud. The kid who pushed him down just laughed and grabbed a handful of his black hair, forcing him up to eye level. ' Let's see if pretty Uchiha will be a good boy and cooperate this time, eh? ' He mocked, stroking Sasuke's face. The teen winced as the three bullies beat him until he couldn't feel his bones anymore and stole the rest of his money, laughing and sneering the whole time.

Sasuke wanted to end those memories so bad. To erase them. It was so simple. Just jump! But he couldn't, something was holding him back. Mermories he cherished, Kakashi adopting him, Itachi holding him to his chest, telling him that he'll be back and that he loves him, and the memory he loves most of all: meeting Naruto.

Naruto was his best friend. He was the only one who understood him. When Naruto found out about Orochimaru and the abusing, he called the police and found Kakashi to take Sasuke in. Naruto was the one who comforted him when Sasuke woke up in the hospital due to being beat down by the bullies and broke down, sobbing. Naruto was friends with Sasuke ever since kindergarden and now, dare the raven say, they were starting to have some feelings for each other.

He couldn't break the blonde's joyful heart.

' No...no! I can't do this! What would that do to Kakashi, Itachi, or...Naruto? ' He thought as he attempted to get away from the ledge, but suddenly, the ground came out from under him and he was falling towards the ocean.

' This is it? This is how it ends? ' He thought as kept falling.

A tear escaped his eye. ' I'm sorry, Naruto. '

"SASUKE!"

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his tiny waist and pulled into a well built chest.

"N- Naruto?" He whimpered as the said blonde was dragging him away from the ledge by the waist. Once they were far away from the bridge, Naruto let go of Sasuke, only to grab both of his wrists tightly.

"L- let me go!" He cried, struggling to get free, but his friend just tightened his grip.

"Why? So you can try to jump off that bridge again? I'm not that stupid, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, clearly angry and upset.

"I ju-just slipped! Please, let me go!" The raven pleaded. Naruto wasn't falling for it.

"Just slipped! _**JUST SLIPPED! SASUKE I HEARD YOU COUNTING THREE FEET AWAY! DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE JUST RANDOMLY STANDING ON THE EDGE OF A BRIDGE, WHICH LED TO THE OCEAN, AND JUST SO "HAPPENED" TO SLIP RIGHT OFF IT?! IM NOT STUPID BECAUSE I KNOW ATTEMPTED SUICIDE WHEN I SEE**_** IT!" **He practically screamed in the poor raven's ears, causing Sasuke to reel back in shock. He had **NEVER **seen Naruto so angry all his life.**_  
_**

Naruto took a deep breath to calm down and faced the frightened boy. "Sorry Sas' don't know what came over m-" He stopped talking when he noticed the trail of wetness leaking out from his onyx eyes and dripping down his chin.

Sasuke was crying.

He had only seen the raven haired kid cry once, and even that time, it pained him. He hated to see the little raven cry.

Sasuke felt fingers gently grab his chin and found himself looking into beautiful blue eyes. "Sas' what's wrong?" Naruto asked, sincerely. Sasuke didn't respond, instead he only started crying harder. Naruto let go of his wrists, and wrapped his arms around the smaller body, pulling him close.

"Naru, I'm so sorry," He sobbed.

Naruto was surprised at this. "What do you mean by that? I'm the one that yelled at you, I didn't mean any of that, I swear," The blonde replied cheerfully.

"It's not that. I-I'm sorry for trying to kill myself. I'm a t-t-terrible friend, Naruto. I was just going to leave you, hurt you. I'm so sorry Naruto! Please f-forgive me!" Sasuke cried, clutching to Naruto's shirt like a child after they had a nightmare.

The blonde couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Terrible friend? Sasuke, you're the best friend I have ever had! I am upset that you tried suicide, but you're safe now! Don't beat yourself up because of this!"

"B-but-" The raven tried to protest, but a tan hand clamped his mouth shut.

"Shhh...don't say anything Sasuke." Naruto whispered in the gagged raven's ear. "I know why you did this. Because your life is hard. You couldn't take all these past experiences, so you decided to end it here, is that right?" Sasuke nodded his head slowly. "You think you're alone, but you're not, Sas'. You have people who love you like Kakashi, Itachi, and me Sasuke, especially me." Naruto uncovered his friend's mouth so he could speak.

"How did you know where I was?"

Naruto shrugged, "I called your house to talk to you because we had a homework assignment to do together, and Kakashi answered. He said you went on a walk to the park, so I decided to meet with you. When I found out you weren't at the park, I started to search all over town for you. I guess I found you in the nick of time. You know, you really had me worried. I thought you were kidnapped of something!" He explained.

"Sorry..." Sasuke blushed. Then Naruto did something unexpected, he kissed Sasuke on the forehead, then on the lips, warming them up from the cold air. "It's okay, baby," He cooed softly, nuzzling his nose in Sasuke's hair, which was covered in snowflakes from a sudden snow storm appearing out of nowhere.

Sasuke started to sneeze and cough. Naruto knew that he would get hypothermia if he stayed out here longer. The blonde scooped the freezing raven up in his arms, intending on carrying him home because he knew that the boy was very tired.

"Love you, Naru," He said sleepily, starting to dose off in his lover's arms.

"Love you too, Sas," The blonde replied, kissing the boy's forehead once again.

Ever since that, Sasuke has never thought about committing suicide ever again. He has never looked back on those awful memories again. For the only things he wanted to remember were his friends, family and dobe.

Because he would now be spending his life with him, forever...

"Sasuke. Will you marry me?"

* * *

THE END


End file.
